Chad's Jealous?
by octoberXloveXchan
Summary: We all know how much Chad love's Love. But what happens when someone else has their eye on her? Lots of drama, and lemons of course. :) ChadXOC The girl in my avatar pic is Love my OC. Just in case you were wondering what she looked like. Yes I am to lazy to describe her :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi. :) been super busy lately. but since I have some free time I figured i'd start a story. We all know how much Chad love's Love. But what happens when someone else has their eye on her? :o I own nothing! so don't sue me!

It was a normal day at Karakura high. Everyone was on the roof having their lunch. Keigo was being a pervert, Ichigo was kicking him, Orihime was blushing, and Rukia was yelling at Keigo and Ichigo telling them to behave. Then there was Love and Chad snuggled together.

"Behave yourselves on school property!" Rukia scolded the two.

"Shut it shrimp. Someone's gotta teach perv boy here a lesson." Ichigo scowled.

"You say pervert, I say affectionate it's two different thing's old buddy." Keigo said as he rubbed his sore forehead.

"Who you calling a shrimp Kurosaki!" Rukia screamed. Just then the bell rang and everyone started grabbing their stuff. Ichigo started to walk away.

"Get back here Kurosaki! I'm not done with you!"

"Well i'm done with you short stack."

"Why... you... BAKA!" Love, Chad and Orihime walked away from the two shaking their heads with smirks on their faces.

"I'll meet you in class Tora, I wanna put my bento box back in my locker."

"Ah" Chad said and pecked her lips, making Orihime giggle. "I'll go with you Love chan."

"ok." The two girls headed to Love's locker chatting about desserts. Love opened up her locker and was pleasantly surprised.

"Awwwww!" Love gushed.

"What is it Love chan?" Love reached into her locker and pulled out a shiny crystal vase filled with blue roses, and in the water was a single blue japanese fighting fish swimming around the stems.

"Wow those are beautiful!" Orihime said in awe.

"Yeah they are, Tora's so romantic." Love put her bento box back into her locker and carefully picked up the vase. "I'm gonna thank him right now." Love said as she and Orihime headed to English class. Chad was just sitting down as Love walked in with the pretty flowers.

"Wow Chad you really went all out huh? That must have cost alot." Keigo exclaimed.

"I didn't get those." Chad said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh thank you Tora they're beautiful!" Love said happily before kissing him on the cheek.

"Those aren't from me."

"Then who are they from?" Love said confused.

"Hey." Ichigo interjected. "There's a card." Ichigo grabbed the card out of the flowers and read it aloud. "To Love, these blue roses are considered the rarest and most beautiful in the world, but they are nowhere near as rare and beatiful as you. Signed, your secret admirer."

"Secret admirer?" Love said softly. Chad said nothing as usual, but Love could tell that he was upset, so could Ichigo.

"Tora?" Love said softly. Chad looked into Love's eyes and she saw a flash of anger on his face.

"Should i throw it away?" Love said nervously.

"No! That would be rude. and what about the poor fishy!" Orihime screeched.

"Your right. I'll give them away." Love took and index card out of her backpack and scribbled a note on it. Then she placed the note in the roses and put the vase on the teacher's desk. Love made it back to her seat just as the teacher walked in.

"Ok class today we have a-" The teacher saw the beautiful flowers. "Oh my, what's this?" She picked up the card and read it. _To Sakai sensei for being a great teacher. _

"Oh how sweet of you! We were going to have a pop quiz, but I think you kids deserve some free time."

"Woohoo!" The class cheered and erupted in chatter. Love and Ichigo looked at Chad warily as he glared at the roses. _Who's trying to take Love from me? _he seethed.

"Tora?" Love said softly. he turned his glare in her direction, making her flinch. Chad softened his gaze. "I'm sorry." He said and kissed her cheek. Love smiled and hugged his neck while Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. _I hope this blows over, _Ichigo thought. _Chad's a nice guy and all, but he get's pretty jealous..._

well that's chapter one! don't worry this story will have LEMONS! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I got some free time so here's chapter 2. :)

It was the end of the day and the school was called into an assembly. Chad still couldn't stop thinking about Love's secret admirer. _Whoever this guy is, he's got alot of money. _Chad started to look around the auditorium. _Whoever it is, they've got to be in here. _Chad felt another tinge of jealousy surge through him._ I'll show him who Love belongs to! _ Chad pulled Love out of her seat into his lap and kissed her hard, putting his tongue into her mouth and rubbing up and down her thighs. Love protested at first but eventually gave in, unable to resist. Orihime was sitting next to Love and she turned bright red at the two. Ichigo looked at Chad shocked.

"Hey Chad! What are you doing?! Can't you wait until school's out?" Chad ignored him and kept kissing Love. Students started to stare and giggle.

"Hey!" Ichigo said angrily, not liking being ignored.

"Do you want detention? Cuz that's what your gonna get if a teacher see's you." Chad started inching his hand up Love's skirt. Ichigo had had enough of Chad's antics.

"Knock it off!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled Chad away from Love by his hair. Love snapped out of her aroused state and quickly sat back down in her seat embarresed. The principal, who hadn't noticed anything until Ichigo yelled, looked up right after Love sat down.

"Are you quite done with your outburst Kurosaki? Or would you like to interrupt me again?" he seethed. Ichigo looked at him embarressed.

"I...uh... sorry." he sunk down into his seat. Love hid her face. Chad smirked and wrapped his arm around Love. _That'll show whoever this guy is. _Chad thought.

Dark brown eyes held a fiery glare at the back of Chad's head. Chad was right, Love's secret admirer was there, and he had seen the whole thing. He clenched his hands into fists and stared daggers at Chad. _That should be MY arm around her! _ He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text. _It's time to bring out the big guns. _It was only a few minutes before he got a text back. _No problem boss :) _He snapped his phone shut and smirked. Still staring at the happy couple he thought, _Soon you'll be mine Love._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After school everyone was relaxing at a maid cafe. Ichigo was holding a frown.

"Oh come on Ichigo!" Rukia chided. "So you interrupted an assembly, stop pouting like a baby."

"I'm not pouting." He said through clenched teeth. "But since shorty here brought it up..."

"HEY!"

"What were you thinking Chad! You don't just start slobbing down your girlfriend whenever you get the urge! If I did that, Orihime and I would never make it to class." Orihime blushed heavily. Chad shrugged.

"That's all you've got to say?!" Chad shrugged again.

"Ughh! forget it!" Ichigo said exasperated.

"Oh calm down Ichigo! he was just kissing his girlfriend." Keigo said.

"More like trying to suck her tonsils out." He muttered back. Just then a waitress walked up with a giant banana split. "Here you go."

"We didn't order this." Rukia said.

"It's for her." She pointed to Love. "The young man who ordered it for her asked me to give her this note, he also paid the entire table's bill." Ichigo took the note from the waitress as she went to check on her other tables.

"Well what does it say?" Keigo asked intrigued.

"To Love, enjoy this banana split, and know that it will never be as sweet as you. I will show you the finer things in life, if you give me a chance. Signed, Your Secret Admirer." Everyone went silent and looked at Chad. His face was slowly turning red with anger.

"Tora? are you ok?" Love whispered. He stood quickly. "I'll be at home." He said through clenched teeth and headed toward the door. Love jumped up and quickly followed him.

"Hey what about your banana split?" Keigo called out.

"You guys can have it." she said over her shoulder as she ran after her boyfriend. They all began to eat it happily as Ichigo watched his best friend leave. _This isn't going to end well. _He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Chapter 3 is here. sorry about the wait. be warned this chapter is super lemony. ;)

Love finally caught up to Chad at the intersection as he waited for the cars to pass. He stood there with his hands clenched into fists, trembling. Love walked up to him and hugged him from behind. Chad unclenched his fists and softly held onto her arms. He grabbed her hand and started walking home. Love was happy with his mood change and silently followed his lead.

_I can't lose her. _Chad thought. _This guy is rich, while I only work part time. Why would she stay with me? I've gotta find a way to make her happy. _Just as they reached their apartment he got an idea. They walked in and set down their book bags.

"Love"

"Yes? "

"Put your diaphragm in." Love's eyes widened a little.

"Ok." Love went into the bathroom and put in her diaphragm like Chad said. When she came out, Chad was standing there completely naked.

"Oh Tora" Love gasped looking at his erection standing proud. Chad walked up to her and slowly took off her clothes until she was just as naked as he was. Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He layed her down gently and climbed on top of her, looking into her eyes.

"I love you very much. You know that right? "

"Ofcourse Tora. "

"Do you love me? "

"Yes, very much." Chad smiled and leaned in close, kissing her hungrily. Love moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around him. Chad dominated her mouth making her moan. He moved down to her neck, giving her soft bites and hickeys. Love was exetremely turned on. While Chad was kissing her, she was trying to get him inside of her.

"Now, now Love. No need to rush. I'm gonna take my sweet time with you." He pecked her lips, then slowly made his was down her body. He settled himself between her legs and licked his lips. He lifted her legs up, resting her thighs on his shoulders as he parted her lips and took her swollen clit into his mouth. He gently sucked on it, nice and slow making Love moan and shake.

"T-Tora" she whimpered. He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer to him licking her clit in a steady rhythym. Love's legs started to shake violently and Chad sped up his pace.

"Oh oh god! Tora! ah ah yessss!" Love's entire body spasmed. Chad didn't stop as she came, even when she begged him to.

"S-Stop Tora please! s-s-stop I c-can't take it!" He ignored her and continued to lick her over sensitized clit.

"Ahhh Ahhh!" She came again. Chad held her hips down until she stopped shaking. He slowly crawled back up her body and kissed her passionately. While she was distracted with his kissing he quickly shoved into her.

"Mmmmph!" She moaned loudly into his mouth. He started stroking slowly, very deep and very

hard hitting the back of her with every stroke, making her see stars. He moved down to her neck kissing and sucking before he moved to her ear.

" I love you so much." He whispered before nibbling on her ear.

"I love you too!" she moaned loudly.

"You won't ever leave me will you?"

"No! god no!" she screamed. Chad picked up the pace, slamming into her harder and faster. Love wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes! yes!"

"Your mine. You hear me?"

"Yes! Tora yes!"

"Say it. Say your mine!"

"I'm yours! I'm yours!"

"You'll never give your body to anyone else! Ever! Say it!" He growled.

"Oh god! Never! I'll never be with anyone else!" She moaned loudly. Chad lifted her legs up, resting her calves on his shoulders slamming deeper into her, hitting her G-spot with every stroke. Love couldn't breathe, stars clouded her vision as she felt pleasure like she never felt before.

"T-Tor...aaahhhhh!" She came hard, drenching Chad in her juices as her body violently spasmed.

"Oh God Love!" Chad felt himself getting close. He kissed Love hungrily shoving his tongue deep into her mouth as he continued pounding her through her orgasm.

"T-Tora! oh God! please! please!" Love begged as the pleasure became too much, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Take it! Take it!" Chad growled lowly. Love was in another world. All she could see, hear, breathe, and feel was Chad. He was a drug and Love was intoxicated by him. Her fourth orgasm tore through her with such a force, she couldn't even scream anymore. More tears of pleasure leaked from her eyes as she coated Chad's hard cock with her juices. Chad couldn't take anymore. He gave five more hard strokes until he pulled out and covered Love's belly with his seed. Satisfied and a little light headed, Chad rolled onto his back next to Love.

"I love you so much." he sighed. "Love?" He looked up at his girlfriend. She was _sleeping? _

_That last one must have knocked her out. _He thought. Chad lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom gently placing her in the tub before filling it with warm water. He gently washed her while she slept. As he rinsed her off she woke up.

"Tora?"

"Yes Love?" He said before kissing her forehead.

"I love you Tora. Always."

"I know." He said as he touched his forehead to hers gently. Love sighed contently as she let Chad rinse her and lift her out of the tub, drying her off before he carried her to bed and laid her down on his chest. She fell asleep quickly. Chad felt a new found determination course through him.

_I don't care who this guy is, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let him take Love from me. _With that Chad fell asleep with a smile on his face. Everything in Chad and Love's world was perfect...for now.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Love was getting ready for school, still a little sore from last night. She sighed contently to herself as she brushed her hair in the bathroom mirror.

_Tora got really worked up yesterday. _she thought. _I don't know who this guy is, but I hope he backs off. _As she finished up her hair, Chad came and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Love closed her eyes and relaxed into him.

"I love you" He whispered, as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Tora stop. That's my spot." Love whimpered.

"I know." he smirked as he continued to kiss and lick her neck. Love tried to pull away, but Chad pulled her closer, crushing her back into his chest. Love moaned softly.

"Your mine. You remember that right?"

"Yes Tora. I'm yours." Chad smirked to himself, as he started sucking hard on the side of her neck, making her knees buckle.

"Tora." Love whined. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

"I'm just claiming what's mine" He rumbled before reaching his hand under her skirt and into her panties. Love sighed softly as a large finger rubbed inbetween her lips.

"Wet already Love?" Chad said with a smirk. Love nodded in response. Chad went back to sucking her neck as he rubbed his middle and ring finger on her clit. Love was instantly on fire, moaning wantonly as Chad tortured her. Chad started to suck harder as he took his free hand and slipped it into Love's bra, grabbing a hardened nipple.

"Unngh! Tora!" Love breathed. Chad continued to torture Love slowly as he ground his erection into her ass.

"Tora please." Love moaned. "We're gonna be late for school." Chad ignored her and started to rub her clit faster.

"Oh God." Love cried as she started to hump his fingers. Chad gave her nipple a hard pinch, earning him a surprised moan. Love couldn't take much more. It seemed as if Chad knew exactly what to do to drive her insane. The combonation of him rubbing her clit, while pulling her nipple and sucking on her sensitive neck was bringing her closer to her climax, and feeling his large erection throbbing against her ass added fuel to the fire. Feeling her push back against him, made Chad grind into her harder, pushing her over the edge. "Unnnghhhhh!" she moaned as she fell limp in his arms.

"Good girl Love. Your body is mine to please. Don't ever forget that."

"Yes. Tora." She whimpered.

"Now let's get going before we're late."

And late they were. 20 minutes late. But after a scolding from their teacher, it was a pretty normal day. Chad was very happy. There was no sign of this _secret admirer _at all today. _Probably all of those hickeys I gave Love. _Chad thought to himself smirking. _That should show him. _Little did Chad know, that Love's secret admirer did see the hickey's and he was none too pleased.

_Who the hell does he think he is?! Marking up her beatiful skin like some savage. That big brute is too rough with her! Don't worry Love my sweet, soon I'll have you away from that ogre! IT SHOULD BE ME LAVISHING YOUR NECK WITH KISSES! NOT THIS BEAST SUCKING ON YOU LIKE A VAMPIRE!_ He started to hyperventilate.

"Oy. calm down boss."

"What? oh it's you."

"What's got you so worked up?"

"Love."

"Don't worry boss you'll get her. After all you're the richest kid in Karakura town, heir to the Yoshikawa fortune."

"Keep quiet Hoshi. I don't want people knowing who I am. Father is already unhappy that I chose to attend a public school. I don't need unnecessary attention now."

"Got it. Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. Take my credit card and..."

XxX

Chad was extremely pleased with how the day went. Everyone was happy, class was easy and it was now time to go home. But most importantly there was not one interruption from a certain pest. Everyone had changed out of their gym clothes and was headed to their home room for a final announcement. As everyone walked into the class room they gasped with awe. Everyone one except Chad and Love's friends. Chad and Love were the last to walk in. Love's heart skipped a beat as she watched Chad's face turn dark red with anger. Sitting on and around Love's desk was a teddy bear that was bigger than her, a box of chocolates the size of a suitcase, and a huge flower display that spelled her name in white roses. There had to be no less than 300 roses. And to top it all off, pinned to the bear's chest was a big tag that said _Premium Romance package $749.99 _Chad was starting to tremble with anger.

"Tora?" Love whispered.

"Chad calm down." Ichigo piped in.

"Wow that's alot of money." Hoshi said from behind everyone. And the class started to murmur in agreement.

"Doesn't her boyfriend work construction part time? What's that ten dollars an hour? He sure couldn't afford that." He snickered as he slipped out of the room. Chad snapped.

"ARRGHHH!" He screamed as he tore the gifts apart. Ripping the head off the bear and throwing the chocolate's all over the room, before tearing the roses out of the styrofoam cut out.

"Tora!" Love yelped and tried to go to him.

"No." Ichigo said firmly while holding her back. "Not when he's like this."

Chad was in an absolute rage. _Who the fuck IS he?! why is he doing this?! He can't have her! _

Love watched helplessly as the man she loved lost it. If it wasn't for Ichigo physically holding her back she would be right next to him, offering comfort. But she couldn't do anything but cry.

"Tora" She whimpered as she watched his blood splatter on the floor from all the cuts he was getting from the rose thorns, as he continued to rip the arrangement to pieces.

When he was done there were choclates, and roses, and styrofoam, and stuffing EVERYWHERE. He looked up at Love while still breathing heavily, and stomped over to her snatching her from Ichigo. As he dragged her down the hall and out of the school two sets of eyes watched them from the front gate.

"Good job Hoshi."

"No problem boss. Man he really lost his shit."

"It's fine he's just mad because he knows Love will be gone soon.

"You sure you wanna go through with all this? I mean things could get crazy if he finds out who you are. he is a pretty big dude."

"Hoshi, all is fair in love and war. I will have her or my name isn't Kazuko Yoshikawa..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so I know Chad's a little OOC but I want him to show his emotion of how much he love's Love. After all everyone gets a little crazy when it comes to a loved one right? =^w^=


	5. Chapter 5

Chad stormed down the street dragging Love with him. She tried her hardest to keep up with him, but there was no way she could match his long strides.

"Tora stop. Your hurting me." He ignored her and continued to their apartment building. People stared at the couple with concerned eyes as they trudged down the street. Chad got to their apartment and pulled Love inside before slamming the door shut and throwing her up against it. Chad looked at Love for the first time since they left the school.

"Tora your bleeding let me fix it." Chad ignored her and stared into her eyes before giving her the most passionate kiss she's ever had. Love looked at him stunned after he broke the kiss.

"You are MY girlfriend." He said through clenched teeth.

"I know Tora." Love whimpered.

"He can't have you! If I find out who this guy is I'll wring his neck!"

"Tora!" Love gasped. "Don't talk like that"

"Why are you taking his side?!"

"I'm not it's jus-"

"No you are! You wanna be with HIM don't you!"

"No Tora really I-"

"JUST FORGET IT!" Chad yelled before going into the bathroom and slamming the door. Love stared after him shocked.

_He's never yelled at me before._ She thought as she sank to the ground with tears in her eyes. _Why does he think I will leave him so easily? Doesn't he know I love him? _

Love jumped as she heard a knock on the door.

"Oy!" Ichigo yelled from outside. "I know you guys are in there! I can see Chad's blood on the door knob!" Love reluctantly got up and opened the door to see a pissed off Ichigo, and a worried Orihime. Ichigo got even more upset when he saw Love crying.

"Che." He huffed as he looked around the studio apartment. "Where is the crazy bastard?"

"He's locked himself in the bathroom." Love cried.

"I'll take care of this. Hime, take Love away for a little while. I'm gonna have a little chat with the hulk in there."

"Ok Ichi." Orihime replied.

"Ugh you might wanna change Love. You've got blood on your shirt. I'll step outside." After Ichigo closed the door. Love changed into black skinny jeans, a royal blue fitted T-shirt, and royal blue converse chuck taylors. Before going to the door she stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Tora?" she asked timidly.

"GO AWAY!" He boomed from the other side, causing both Love and Orihime to jump. Love ran into Orihime's open arms as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Shhhh it's ok Love chan. " She comforted as she headed toward the door. They opened it and stepped past Ichigo.

"Show her a good time ok Hime?"

"Hai!" She saluted him making him smile and peck her lips, before he turned to face Love.

"Don't worry Love. I'll straighten him out." he offered her a kind smile.

"Come on Love chan I'll take you to the movies! That always makes me happy! That and pickled plums with chocolate sauce!" Orihime started to ramble as she walked down the street with Love.

Ichigo smiled as they walked away before going into the apartment and closing the door. He let his smile drop into a scowl as he approched the bathroom. He walked straight up to the door and kicked it in

"I thought I told you to- Oh. Ichigo."

"Yea it's me." Ichigo said with attitude before he punched Chad in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you baka! Your acting like a crazy person! If you want to keep Love, your gonna need to calm down on the jealousy. Your girlfriend just left here in tears!"

"Love's crying? why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you embaressed her in front of the class. Or because you almost ripped her arm off dragging her down the street. O r maybe because you screamed at her like a maniac."

"I didn't mean to. It's just... I... I can't lose her! she's all I have! I need her! She's the only family I have left! I... I don't want her to leave me like the rest of my family. I don't ever wanna feel as lonely as I did before I met her. I can't lose her." Chad choked out as tears streamed down his face. Ichigo softened his gaze at his best friend.

"Chad your family cared about you very much. But they just so happened to die before their time. But I know that your mother, and father, and abuelo would be very proud of you. Don't let past hurt ruin your future with Love. She loves you to death and would never leave you."

"This guy can give her things that I can't."

"Since when has Love cared about money? She's not like that and you know it. This guy doesn't stand a chance."

"Your right Ichigo."

"Damn straight. Now your gonna clean yourself up, and apologize your ass off when Love gets back. Don't worry man we'll take care of this _secret admirer. _There's no way in hell he can get past all of our friends."

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Yea yea. just remember you owe me for this." He said as he left the bathroom and plopped on the couch, turning on the tv as he waited for the girls to return.

Chad got the first aid kit and bandaged his bleeding hands while he thought about his situation. _What was I thinking?! I yelled at her! accused her! I WILL make things right. Secret Admirer or not, there was no excuse for how I treated her. _Chad's shoulder's slumped as he thought about his actions.

"I'll make it up to you Love." He said into the bathroom mirror with determination.

"Oy! stop talking to yourself and get me something to eat! I'm starving over here!"


End file.
